Otanjōbi omedetō RitChan!
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: Onodera returns home from another hectic day to be greeted with surprises. Onodera x Takano


_**A/N: **_**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic that I wrote for fun so don't kill me if its not good or anything ok? enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the anime or the manga, sekai ichi hatsukoi **

"Finally done!" he said with a weak sigh. He stared up at the clock on the wall that seemed so distant from him. 11pm. It was incredible how he was still able to see numbers on the clock after looking at manga pictures, words and fiddling with glue all day. His fingers were numb from typing and his eyes were weary.

Onodera packed his stuff and walked out the door, hoping to get some peace and quiet at home. Today was the middle of the 20-day radish routine, which means that everyone was finally done with their proposals and were on the verge of death. Kisa-san had his 20th cup of coffee this afternoon. Tori-san looked really pale it was almost as if his face were made of paper. But this was all expected anyway.

Onodera trudged his way out of the building to the busy street and blinding lights of the city. This was Tokyo, it was bound to be busy at night. He went to the nearby convenience store and bought himself a bento for dinner.

"_Sigh…I need a real meal for once, not this cheap stuff." _he thought.

The intercom on the train said something about the next station while Onodera sat on the comfy seat. It didn't have cushions or anything, but if you sat for 10 straight hours in an office with your back hunched and with your fingers and eyes glued to your laptop, you'd probably find anything and anywhere comfortable enough to sleep on. In fact, the only thing that prevented Onodera from falling asleep on the train was a text that he had gotten from Takano-san. It went something like this

From: Takano

Message:

Where the hell are you? Come back now!

The reply went a little something like this

Reply:

I'm coming

He closed his flip phone and slumped into his seat, hoping to get some sleep on his hour long train ride home. Unfortunately, that would never happen because every 5 minutes exactly, Onodera would receive a text from Takano asking where he was or why he was taking so long. It became so annoying that he took the battery out of his phone just to stop the annoying vibration he felt in his pocket. And just as he thought he could rest for the rest of the journey, he had reached his station.

Onodera groaned and repeated _Stupid Takano san_ over and over in his head. Through some miracle, he muddled his way home while half asleep. The door handle twisted easily and Onodera trudged through his incredibly sparkling living room into his lemony fresh bed room. The bed was so well made you could bounce a dime on it, that was, until Onodera jumped on it.

5 seconds later, Onodera jumped out of bed.

"How is my house so clean? It was a mess when I left it this morning! Wait a minute, the door is unlocked and…is that…tamago I smell?"

There was only one reason for this. A stupid bastard has infiltrated his house and is probably bribing him into giving him sexual favours. Onodera balled his hands into fists to find Takano san probably in the kitchen.

True enough, Takano san was there bringing out food from the kitchen. White rice with black sesame seeds sprinkled on top of them, with a small bowl of pickles at the side was staring at him, almost pleading Onodera to eat. A perfectly straight pair of chopsticks rested on its stand. On the rest of the table was vegetables, Salmon, and tamago. And right on the other side of the table sat Takano san, smiling at Onodera, waiting for him to begin the meal so that they could both eat.

Well obviously questions could be asked later. An "Itadakimasu!" later and all the food on the table evaporated almost as quickly as it was put down.

"Gochisosama." said Takano, clapping his hands together.

"What are you doing at my house at 11pm in the night? Don't you have to work or something" even though Onodera was full now, he was still very tired and his mind wasn't working right.

"I came to give you a visit and make sure you don't slack off and do a half-assed job for tomorrow. It seems you already treat your house half-assed anyway." Takano said absent mindedly.

"I can't finish the work today because of you! You just left me there with your work today! And what's with the constant messaging? You're not my mother!"

"I could as well be your second…" Takano trailed off.

An infuriated Onodera stood up and fell back into his chair. A head piercing migraine had hit him. As usual, he had been holding on for too long. _Stupid Takano. _

Takano san ran over to help Onodera up by holding his shoulders. Onodera swiftly brushed him aside, only to nearly fall over again. In the end Takano had to literally carry Onodera bridal style to his bed, and quickly too because Onodera was struggling like a baby who had been very rudely awaken.

He plopped Onodera onto the bed and fell on top of him because Onodera had held onto his neck.

"OI get off of me!"

"Why are you so cold. Shall I warm you up?"

Takano hugged Onodera tightly. Even if Onodera wanted to resist, he couldn't and it definitely wasn't because he was too tired. He had been sitting under air conditioning for the whole day. He was freezing, and Takano hugging him like this, he felt…warm…both outside and inside.

Takano pushed his lips onto Onodera's lips, preventing him from saying another word. It had been weeks since he was able to do this. Takano made sure he had enough energy to finish the job this time. He took half the day off for this occasion.

Tongues swirled in each other's warm mouths as they took their own time exploring the well known cavern. Takano did all he could think of with Onodera's mouth. He sucked and bit his succulent lips, he licked every last spot in Onodera's mouth and more. A thick trail of sliver glistened when the lips parted. Takano went on to kiss down Onodera's neck, slowly removing Onodera's scarf, jacket and shirt. He left little red marks all the way down until he reached his chest. Onodera's face had turned from sakura pink to rose red in a matter of seconds.

"Ritsu, I love you with all my heart, ever since High school when you left, I never stopped loving you. I never regretted" Takano hugged Onodera with his mighty bear strength. Onodera felt more cool tears fall down his burning face, obviously speechless. He had never felt so loved by anyone in his life, not even by his parents.

"Takano-sempai…" he murmured. And they both drifted on into a deep sleep.

Next morning…

Onodera found himself sleeping alone. Takano was gone and in his place was a small but immensely detailed box. He opened it and a familiar lullaby played on. Onodera nearly fell into tears again. A note in the shape of a heart written in pink ink read:

_Ritsu-kouhai, You forgot your own Birthday again didn't you? I came over to cook for you because I know you'd miss home cooked food. I took care of the bento you bought. It's in the fridge for this morning's breakfast. I also wrote a letter of excuse for you saying that you were not feeling well and that you should skip work today. Continue sleeping on,_

_P.s You're adorable when you sleep_

_P.P.S I love you 3_

Onodera smiled widely, blushing a little. Then he read the last part of the note

_Oh I almost forgot, when you come into work tomorrow, you have three proposals, 6 editing jobs, 20 pages each and I'm not helping you. I've also instructed everyone to leave early tomorrow. And I don't want any half-assed work. _

"…I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM THE ABSOLUTE MOST!"

**A/N: reviews are most welcomed ^^**


End file.
